


Proving a Theorem

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Embarrassment, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: An embarrassing moment becomes something much more enjoyable
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70
Collections: Master Apprentice Archive





	Proving a Theorem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDisdayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/gifts).



> This story is for LadyDisdayne. Picking up this old WIP was inspired by her WIP Wednesday challenge on the QuiObi Discord. Everything Star Wars belongs to George and the House of Mouse. I am just borrowing for a bit. Takes place about 7 years after TPM.

Obi-Wan had been asked by the battlemaster, Cin Drallig, to teach advanced Ataru acrobatics to a group of seventeen and eighteen year old padawans. The class was an assortment of eighteen mixed gender and species padawans. Their masters specialized in other forms of lightsaber combat and felt their skills insufficient to help their students continue to advance. When he’d agreed to the request cycles ago, the group had only consisted of six students. But when word had gotten out that the Sith-killer Obi-Wan Kenobi would be teaching this advanced class, the enrollment had increased substantially. When the number tripled, Obi-Wan finally told Master Drallig that the enrollment needed to be closed.

Two of the female students had asked for additional help with one of the moves he had taught them today. When the rest of the padawans headed to the locker rooms to shower, Obi-Wan had stayed in the salle to work with them individually. They were both having difficulties with the reverse flip so he’d spent some time giving them extra instruction. When the two padawans finally left the training salle, he bent over to grab his gear and headed for the showers.

Figuring that the other male students would have showered and dressed by this point, Obi-Wan decided to use the locker room attached to this dojo rather than head down to the shower facility that the knights and masters frequented. When he entered the room from the side door, he was surprised to hear the echo of a number of voices. 

“So, what’s your favorite position?” someone asked.

“Girl or guy, face to face is the only way to go,” one of the voices exclaimed. 

“For me, it’s from behind, and since I only do guys, I want them on all fours,” another retorted. 

“And when you take it,” a fourth voice asked.

Obi-Wan stifled his snort, recognizing the voice of the rather arrogant Diyan as the speaker of the third comment. Mildly amused by the hormone driven boasting but not wanting hear any more, he turned back toward the exit. He had almost reached the door when Diyan’s reply caused him to stop in his tracks. 

“Ah, really Norg, I only give,” Diyan quipped. “Though I’d break that rule for Master Kenobi.” 

“As if he’d look at you even once, Diyan,” Norg retorted. “Come on, man. He has Master Jinn, why would he ever look at anyone else.”

“But have you ever watched Master Kenobi walking down the halls. That ass,” one of the other boys countered, his tone wistful. “I’d drop to my knees in front of him in a heartbeat, if I thought it would do any good.

A hint of his gasp escaped and someone said, “Did you hear something?” That was enough for Obi-Wan. Using the Force to muffle both his steps and the sound of the door opening, he quickly exited the locker room and sprinted through the training salle before anyone could check on the sound. 

No one paid him any attention to him as he entered the hallway, so Obi-Wan hitched his bag over his shoulder and slowed his pace. His mind was reeling as he made his way back to their quarters. He and his friends may have talked about sex at that age, looking for knowledge from those among them who were a bit more experienced. But those conversation had always been held in private, in one of their rooms or in the secluded corner of a garden. They would have never have considered talking about their favorite sexual positions in the middle of a locker room. 

When he was twenty-two, Obi-Wan had dealt with a few younger teenage padawans not shielding their lust-filled thoughts when he helped with their classes but this was way beyond that. He’d just turned thirty and these padawans were at least twelve years younger than he was and only a few years older than Anakin. And although padawans were not expected to be chaste, birth control implants were required and sexual activity was limited to fellow padawans with no more than a one year age difference until a padawan reached Coruscant legal at twenty-one.

Obi-Wan mind was so focused on what had occurred in the locker room, he was surprised to find he’d reached the door to their quarters. Extending his senses, he was glad to find them empty, Anakin still in classes and Qui-Gon attending a committee meeting about the current unease in the Senate. The door slid open at his touch and he stepped over the threshold. He toed off his boots and place them in the corner and then secured the robe he had carried home from the salles on the hook above them.

Obi-Wan made his way into their bedroom absentmindedly, the overheard comments still floating around in his mind. He’d had countless people flirt or even make overt advances towards him over the years. As he reached his majority, those incidents had become more frequent. A suggestive comment here, a compliment about his looks there, but he’d never given them much thought. His heart had always belonged to Qui-Gon, so he’d dismissed them out of hand. Not that he’d been celibate before his knighting. But he’d kept his encounters within his group of friends and yearmates, using them to gain experience and slack the yearning that lived inside him from hiding his growing love for Qui-Gon. 

Sweaty clothes tossed into the laundry chute, Obi-Wan headed to the shower. Had he been so different in his late teens, thinking back on some of the conversations he’d shared with Quinlan, Garen and Siri. They done a lot of practicing, sometimes even experimenting after watching porn, but had never openly lusted after any of their teachers. Well as long as he dismissed his years of silent lusting over his own master. 

He redressed and settled on the sofa with a cup or tea and his datapad but his swirling thoughts were keeping him from concentrating. He was so caught up in them, that he never even realized that Qui-Gon had returned until a shadow crossed his vision and a hand settled on his shoulder. 

“What has you so deep in thought?” Qui-Gon teased, ignoring the slight flinch his touch had caused. 

Obi-Wan grasped the hand on his shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss against the callused palm. “Nothing really, just something odd that happened after my class today,” he deflected.

“Well, if it has you this deeply in thought, it’s either very serious or very embarrassing,” Qui-Gon probed. “I could use a distraction after that unbearable meeting. Please share.” Obi-Wan’s blush told him it was probably the later and that would be even better. “No secrets, remember?” he teased as he poured tea into the empty mug on the side table and he settled beside his lover.

“Was I an insolent and uncouth ass in my late teens?” Obi-Wan asked.

A little unbalanced by the odd question, Qui-Gon chuckled. “No, even then your ability to be polite and courteous as you turned words into swords of sarcasm was impressive and has only been more sharply honed in the years since. Why?” 

A heavy sigh escaped as Obi-Wan expounded. “I did a little private tutoring after my Ataru class today, so I decided to use the salle locker room figuring it would be empty at that point. A group of male students were still inside and were having a very explicit conversation about sexual positions.”

“Maybe not a good location for such candor but not something that isn’t relatively common among padawans in their late teen years.” Qui-Gon looked over at his partner, the blush coloring his cheeks saying more than his words had. “What else did they say?”

“Let’s just say that the details of their conversation because somewhat personal,” Obi-Wan admitted, with reluctance.

“Do tell?”

Obi-Wan years of negotiation tactics were useless in the face of his lover’s leer. “Do you remember Diyan Notal? I think he was in one of your outer rim negotiation seminars last term.”

“Master Kolar’s padawan, yes vaguely. He was a bit brash and very full of himself if I’m remembering correctly,” Qui-Gon said. 

“That’s him.” The blush deepened as Obi-Wan continued. “They were discussing preferred positions and he boasted that he was always the penetrating partner but he would break that precedent for me.”

At this, Qui-Gon laughed aloud. “I expect that his word choice was much less refined though I cannot fault his choice. I have fallen under that spell quite often myself. And what did his friends think?”

“That’s where you came into the discussion, Obi-Wan replied with a smirk of his own. “I think the exact words were -- _As if he’d look at you even once, Diyan. Come on, man. He has Master Jinn, why would he ever look at anyone else_. Which is definitely true, as we both know”

Another laugh escaped from Qui-Gon. “I must admit I’m flattered to even be thought of in a sexual context at my age. But there must be more.”

“You are enjoying this way too much, Master,” Obi-Wan groused as his lover continued to chuckle. “Am I allowed to paraphrase or would you like the exact quote?”

At that moment, Anakin entered their quarters, toeing off his boots and hanging his cloak as the door slid closed behind him. “What are you paraphrasing, Master Obi-Wan?”

Before Obi-Wan could even consider how to evade the question, Qui-Gon stopped that possibility. “Obi-Wan had an unusual experience after his class today. I think you’d be able to offer a unique perspective on his dilemma.”

“Sure, one sec,” Anakin replied before heading to the kitchen to grab a snack. 

“Qui-Gon, I don’t think we should be sharing this discussion with our sixteen-year-old padawan,” Obi-Wan groused in a hushed tone. 

“Hey, Master Qui-Gon can’t say something like that and then leave me hanging,” Anakin argued, before settling on the floor in front of the couch with a glass of blue milk and some cookies. 

Realizing there was no way out of this, Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “I was heading to the door, not wanting to hear any more of these crass comments when another one of the students spoke and I quote -- “ _But have you ever watched Master Kenobi walking down the hall. That ass. I drop to my knees in front of him in a heartbeat if I thought it would do any good._ ”

“I hear that crap all the time,” Anakin said when he’d stopped laughing. “They figure that since I live with you guys, I should know everything about your sex lives. Other padawans ask me all the time if I think you’ll ditch Master Qui-Gon at some point or if you’d consider polyamory.” 

Obi-Wan buried his face in his hands, certain he was going to spontaneously combust if he heard any more. “How am I ever going to teach another class again?” he grumbled against his palms. 

“Don’t worry, Master Obi-Wan, the senior padawans talk about a lot of the knights and masters that way,” Anakin explained. “I just hear it more about you two since they’re always trying to grill me for information.”

Obi-Wan looked at their padawan with a smirk. “So, they talk about Qui-Gon too? And what kind of things do they ask you about him?”

“Just normal crap. How big is he? How loud do you guys get? Does Qui-Gon always top?” Anakin listed casually. “I blow them off and tell them to go watch porn if they need fodder for their playtime.” 

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan like he was seeing him in an all new light. “And it doesn’t bother you when they ask such personal things?”

“Did you forget that I grew up in the slave quarters on Tatooine, Master? Sex could be very public and very graphic. I’ve seen a lot more things than any of them could ever imagine,” Anakin replied.

“Sometimes I do forget, Padawan,” Obi-Wan replied as he reached down and ruffled Anakin’s hair. “You’ve grown so much since then, both physically and emotionally.”

“Thanks. Though I do appreciate that you’re discrete with that part of your life. Knowing and seeing are two very different things.” Anakin looked up at them with an evil grin and added, “Though if you ever need credits, you might want to consider making some porn vids. I’m sure they’d sell like hotcakes.”

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Qui-Gon chuckled as Anakin got up and headed into his room. 

“One minute he’s being mature and then next he’s being a brat,” Obi-Wan quipped. 

“Not unlike someone else I know, Imp,” Qui-Gon retorted. 

Anakin came back out in training clothes and hitched his bookbag over his shoulder. “I’m meeting a few friends for hand-to-hand practice before late meal in the refectory and a few hours in the library to do research for our history projects. I’ll be back by curfew.” He pulled on his boots and turned back to the men on the sofa. “Use the time wisely,” he added with a wink and then disappeared out the door.

“Do you feel better now?” Qui-Gon asked.

“Yes and no. Intellectually, I know it’s just hormone driven banter but I don’t understand why I’m the subject of all this erotic imagining,” Obi-Wan whined. “I’m nothing special, just an average man, with average looks, who does average jedi things. I gently dissuade the people who hit on me on missions as jedi groupies who just want to say they fucked or got fucked by a Jedi. But this preoccupation with me as some kind of sexual idol, here in Temple, is worse somehow. I walk down the hallways, in full uniform, just like every other Jedi does, nothing different.”

“I beg to differ,” Qui-Gon said, rising from the sofa and pulling Obi-Wan to his feet. He walked them to the door, pulled out his holocam from his robe pocket and turned Obi-Wan to face the bedroom. “Start walking. And if you want to strip while you’re at it, you will make things much easier for me in a few minutes.”

“What are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Proving out a theorem. Now go.” Qui-Gon force pushed his lover and hit the record button on the holocam. 

Obi-Wan looked back at his lover and realized arguing was a lost cause. He started walking but when he reached the door to the bedroom, he decided that two could play at this game. He looked over his shoulder, blew a kiss to his lover and slowly stripped his belt, sash, tabards and tunics from his upper body. Tossing everything on the floor, he placed his thumbs into the waistband of his leggings. Looking directly at Qui-Gon, he slowly drew the fabric down over the swell of his ass before bending over to pull them over his lower legs and feet. “See nothing special,” he teased as he took in the lust filled look on his lover’s face.

“Only if a being is blind,” Qui-Gon retorted as he closed the distance between them. He kept the cam focused on his lover’s body and nudged him into the room. “There is average, there is special, and there is Obi-Wan Kenobi, in a classification all his own.

Obi-Wan spun in a slow circle, arms in an arc over his head and his gaze locked with his lover’s. When he was facing him, he leaned in for a kiss. “The only person’s opinion that matters on this subject is yours.”

Walking backwards until Obi-Wan’s knees were up against the bed, Qui-Gon turned down the covers and pushed him gently to the sheets. He sat on the edge of the bed, rewound the footage on the holocam and held it out so they both could see it. “This is why people are so mesmerized by the sight of you walking away.” Standing, he added, “be right back.” Ignoring his partner’s sputtering, he walked back to the desk, positioned the holocam to face the bed with great care and removed his own clothing. Moving back to the bed, he laid down beside Obi-Wan and kissed him. When he pulled back, he smiled. “Now that I’ve proved my theorem, I think we should take advantage of our padawan’s absence and use our time wisely.”

“Having a biased observer validate a theorum proves nothing but I will defer this discussion for the moment. Though, you’d better have turned off that holocam.” Obi-Wan ordered, grabbing Qui-Gon’s wrist and drawing the hand down the length of his chest.

“Left it on, we might need the funds someday,” Qui-Gon quipped, pressing his lips to Obi-Wan’s to prevent any argument. When he pulled back, he added, “Plus, the vid will give me something to watch when you’re away on solo missions.”

“If more than the footage of me walking across the floor shows up on that holocam, you’ll be doing a lot of things solo in the future, Master.” Obi-Wan released the hand he held and duplicated the motion down the length of his lover’s chest.

“Spoilsport.” Qui-Gon frowned as he waved his hand in the direction of the desk. “It’s off, though I reserve the right to revisit this idea at a later date.” With that last quip, words no longer mattered. Qui-Gon began a slow exploration of his lover’s body. Kisses were pressed to lips, cheeks, eyelids, forehead and bearded chin as his fingers traced paths along the firm chest before his mouth moved downward. 

Obi-Wan laid back and gave himself over to his lover’s lips and hands. When he felt the lips start to suck on his neck, he pushed the head down further. “The last thing I need is those padawans noticing a hickey on my neck.”

Giving in, Qui-Gon moved to the junction of neck and shoulder and sucked a dark purple mark to the surface. He slid further still, sucking and biting the peaked nipples until Obi-Wan was writhing under the onslaught. Only then did he move further, tongue prodding the navel as his hands moved over the firm flanks. A shiver ran through the man beneath him as he blew over the needy flesh rising to meet his touch. 

“Stop teasing,” Obi-Wan whined. 

Qui-Gon blew on the stiff cock again before leaning down to lick up the drop of liquid pooling there. “I’m just being thorough,” Qui-Gon replied, failing to hide his smile. 

“Well, be thorough faster,” Obi-Wan grumbled as he lifted his hips.

Taking pity of his lover, Qui-Gon slid his lips down the column of flesh. He sucked gently, running his tongue along the hard cock until Obi-Wan was squirming and moaning beneath him. When he finally released him and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and coated his fingers, Obi-Wan smiled.

“About time,” he murmured as he shifted his legs to give Qui-Gon better access. He looked down in confusion with the oily fingers wrapped about his cock instead of slipping between his ass cheeks. “What …”

Qui-Gon smiled down at him as he slid his other hand between his own legs. “Think we need a change of pace. It’s been a long time since I was the one doing the riding. Unless you have some objection?”

“No objection,” Obi-Wan stuttered, his normal control disappearing with the sight of Qui-Gon’s long fingers disappearing into his own body. 

Slowly stroking the flesh he held, Qui-Gon took his time preparing himself, enjoying the stare of the lust filled eyes and traces of drool coating his lover’s lips. When he was as on edge as Obi-Wan, he gave up his teasing, positioned the stiff cock against his anus and slowly lowered himself until his ass rested on Obi-Wan’s thighs. 

“Fuck, yes,” Obi-Wan said as he slid into the heat of his lover’s body.

“Yes, indeed.” Qui-Gon placed his hands flat on the bed, pushing up until only the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock was held inside him and then letting himself slowly back down. Only moans and soft echoes of “yes, please and more” accompanied the slapping of flesh and it wasn’t long before they were both skating the edge. 

He stilled for a moment to slow the crest but Obi-Wan’s cry of “No, don’t stop,” ended that idea. He quickened the movement of his hand around his lover’s cock and the strokes of his cock into the tight channel and it took only a minute more before he felt liquid spurting over his fingers. The tightening around him and the surge of Obi-Wan’s pleasure over their bond was enough to send Qui-Gon over right behind. When his cock was spent, he rolled off his lover and dropped down onto the bed. He used the Force to pulled his undertunic from the pile on floor and cleaned them both up as well as he could. Pulling Obi-Wan into his arms, he leaned in for kiss. When the kiss ended, he smiled at his sated lover. “I hope our jaunt was to your satisfaction.”

“It definitely was,” Obi-Wan replied before using his lips to enhance his declaration. “It seems there may have been a hint of truth to the padawans’ lurid chatter,” he said when his lips were free.

“Oh, more than a hint,” Qui-Gon countered. He drew Obi-Wan into his arms and tucked his head under his chin. “And when that enticing walk is captured on holocam, along with a very seductive strip tease, well, the effects can be very stimulating.” 

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, before tracing his fingertips over Qui-Gon’s flank. “I may have to rethink my holocam policy. I’m beginning to see the appeal.” He drew the holocam into his hand with the Force and pointed it in the direction of his lover. “Though, next time, we should switch. I find I’m intrigued to try my hand at directing the action.” 


End file.
